1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nail clippings receptacles and more particularly to a nail clippings receptacle having enhancements that improve the receptacle's functionality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When trimming one's nails, the clippings have a tendency to spring away from the nail clipper in any number of unpredictably different directions. However, few people want to put up with the hassle of searching for stray nail clippings. For this reason there is a strongly perceived need for nail clippings receptacles for use with nail clippers. Many attempts to devise such receptacles have been made. Unfortunately, these prior attempts have numerous failings, both individually and when considered together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,927, issued on Mar. 22, 1988, to Douglas B. Wilson, describes a nail clipper in which a flexible material disposed along the sides of the clipper is intended to prevent nail clippings from falling away from a nail clipper. However, the nail clippings which are kept from falling away from the nail clipper are unfortunately not ejected away from the clipper opening and into a storage receptacle. The nail clippings, accumulating at the clipper opening, therefore have the undesired effect of jamming the clipper's cutting means. This default results in mechanism failure. Furthermore, Wilson does not disclose any means for easy emptying of the nail clippings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,366, issued on Jan. 15, 1991, to Robert B. Powers, describes a frusto-conical nail clipper cover that is intended to prevent discharge of nail clippings. Similar to Wilson, the nail clippings of the Powers clipper are not ejected away from the clipper opening and into a storage receptacle. This has the undesired effect of jamming the clipper's cutting means, resulting in mechanism failure. Furthermore, Powers also does disclose any means for easy emptying of the nail clippings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,146, issued on Jul. 21, 1992, to Kent E. Leininger, describes a nail clippings receptacle comprised of a rear sleeve and a front shield. The shield and the sleeve are connected by a live hinge. This relatively complicated and expensive combination of hinge and sleeve prevents nail clippings from escaping from the nail clipper. However, the nail clippings of the Leininger clipper are not ejected away from the clipper opening and into storage. This has the undesired effect of jamming the clipper's cutting means, resulting in mechanism failure. Even though Leininger does disclose a means of emptying the nail clippings via manipulation of the live hinge, this procedure is cumbersome and awkward requiring two hands and dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,544, issued on Mar. 23, 1993, to Vince Campagna, describes a nail catcher case for use with a nail clipper. This case is intended to prevent nail clippings from escaping from the nail clipper. However, the nail clippings of the Campagna nail clipper are not ejected away from the clipper opening and into storage. As such, the nail clippings accumulate at the opening. This default results in mechanism failure due to a jamming effect of the nail clippings aggregated proximate the opening. Campagna also does not disclose any means for easy emptying of the nail clippings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,160, issued on Nov. 16, 1993, to Leonardo F. Castagna, describes a nail clipper having an integral nail clippings catcher. The clipper has a three-positioned clipping lever, unnecessarily adding to the complication of clipping one's nails. However, Castagna also does not provide any place to store nail clippings. As such, nail clippings are not ejected away from the clipper's opening and into storage. This has the undesired effect of jamming the clipper's cutting means, resulting in mechanism failure. Furthermore, the Castagna device is relatively expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,496, issued on Nov. 5, 1985, to Raymond C. Reinicke, also describes a nail clipper having an integral nail clippings catcher. The clipper is securely positioned in the catcher by a wedging block and a rivet extending throughout the clipper, making the interchangeability of the catcher with another clipper virtually impossible, as well as time consuming and complicated. Even though Reinicke discloses a place to store nail clippings, the catcher is made of a rigid, transparent plastic material in order to apprise the user that the catcher should be emptied. This rigid plastic material does not provide an appropriately soft-textured grip resistant to slippage. The catcher is also quadrilaterally shaped. This shape is inconveniently big and bulky for the user. Furthermore, the only means of emptying the catcher is by shaking the nail clipper in order for the clippings to fall out an oversized opening surrounding the cutting members. This oversized opening tends to allow the nail clippings to escape the catcher while in use. In addition, this means of emptying is inconvenient as well as time-consuming for the user.
Another patent which may be relevant even though it does not refer to catchers, or even nail clippers, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,427, issued on Feb. 25, 1992, to Charles Sherts. Sherts discloses a finger groomer attachment for a writing instrument which incorporates an abrasive strip for shaping of the fingernails. The abrasive strip is integrated onto the front of the writing instrument and more particularly to the surface of a clip used to attach the writing instrument to a shirt pocket. After use, the abrasive strip must be inconveniently cleaned before it is to be placed for all to see on the front of the shirt pocket.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a nail clippings catcher solving the aforementioned problems is desired.